Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2
__TOC__ PROLOGUE: THE VAMPIRE WAR The ruthless, bloodthirsty vampire-fiends, versus the destroyers of evil since times of old, the Dragon Lineage. A millennium of war between the two now draws towards an inevitable final battle. Crimson: For those of us who dwell in the shadows… This darkness is the perfect stage for a duel… Crimson Lord of the vampires, a fiend of the highest level. Possesses superhuman hearing. Dwells in internal darkness. Crimson: Joe Hayabusa! Hayabusa Heir to the dragon lineage and master of Hayabusa ninja clan. Crimson: I can see you… I can see you perfectly! I've got you! Joe Hayabusa: Hayabusa style… Izuna Drop! Crimson: It'll take more than that to finish me! Joe Hayabusa: Agh! Crimson: You finally show your face, young dragon ninja. Joe Hayabusa: Ryu. Hayabusa Young ninja of Hayabusa clan. An expert in his art. He is a "master ninja" Sword A legendary blade carved from the dragon god's fang. Inherited by the Hayabusa ninja clan. Handed down to Ryu by Joe Hayabusa. Crimson: Ngh! Ryu Hayabusa: Return to the darkness that spawned you. Crimson: That darkness… spawned you as well! Ryu Hayabusa: Father! Joe Hayabusa: Ngh. Crimson: The light… of the Dragon A priceless treasure of the Dragon Lineage. Its fearsome power is entrusted to the dragon shrine-maiden. Joe Hayabusa: Now! Do it now! In time. It will come to be called "The Vampire War" Joe Hayabusa: The light of dawn drives away the darkness once again. Ryu Hayabusa: Darkness is destined to lift in the end. Village The ancestral home of the dragon lineage, hidden in the shadows of mount Fuji. Home of the Hayabusa clan. Momiji The young sister of the shrine-maiden Kureha, who sacrificed her life in the dark dragon blade incident. The latest dragon shrine-maiden, she is a genius with the sword. Momiji: How is Master Joe? Ryu Hayabusa: He'll be fine. Children: That's great! Yay! Momiji: …Master Ryu. We just received word… A dark shadow has fallen over Tokyo. Ryu Hayabusa: What is it? Momiji: The Spider Ninja clan. They've launched another attack. Spider Clan A clan of evil ninja that has plagued the Hayabusa time and time again. Craving nothing but power, their twisted hunger has twisted theirs bodies as well. Ryu Hayabusa: Watch over the village. Momiji: I will. Master Ryu… be careful. Chapter 1: Sky City Tokyo “Special agent Sonia appears at the door of the tiny shop run by master swordsmith Muramasa amidst the skyscrapers of Tokyo. She inquires after the ninja Ryu Hayabusa, his whereabouts a mystery. She brings news of a terrible danger facing the world, bearing a message that must reach Hayabusa at any cost. As night falls, the evil Black Spider Ninja Clan emerges from the shadows to infest the streets of this unsuspecting city.” Sonia: So, let me get this straight… You don't have a clue where I can find Ryu Hayabusa? Muramasa: No one know where a ninja goes. If he isn't at the Hayabusa Village, he could be halfway around the world. Sonia, was it? Do you have business with Ryu? Sonia: I do. Muramasa: And what might that be? Sonia: All I'll say is that it concerns the Archfiend. Muramasa: Ooo, The Archfiend… ???: We have the woman. I expected more, Ryu Hayabusa! GAMEPLAY Muramasa: Why, if it isn't Ryu! Ryu: They were minions of the Black Spider Clan. Muramasa: Indeed they were. We haven't heard from them in a while. Ryu: Who was the woman? Muramasa: You don't know her? Neither do I. You couldn't save her? She was looking for you. She said it was about the Archfiend. Ryu: The Archfiend… GAMEPLAY Notebook: Obliteration Technique Why, I ask you, why? Why am I incapable of finishing off my enemies? The order apprentices lop off heads left and right. But what about me? When an opponent lies before me, blood spurting from mortal wounds, begging for the mercy of my blade. I stand there like a practice dummy. I can't bring myself to use the Obliteration Technique. Now that I think of it, my life has been full of tragedy. GAMEPLAY Notebook: Shadowless Footsteps My master tells me that the technique of Shadowless Footsteps is a basic ninja maneuver. He says: “It is the very spirit of the ninja to traverse where no path can be seen.” In that case I must be lacking in ninja spirit, because I'm completely incapable of performing this simple technique. I slide down the wall, or I slam my forehead against its surface. Either way, I look like an idiot. If it weren't for my metal headpiece, I'd have cracked my skull open by now. What honor can be had by a ninja as clumsy as I? When my comrades reach a valley, I slow them down. When up against a castle wall, they must carry me over. They say that in life, one must learn to rise above obstacles. I'd rather knock all these walls down. I never want to see another wall as long as I live. Hikage-o GAMEPLAY ???: You shall not pass. Rasetsu: I am Shadow Ninja Rasetsu …and you will not leave here alive! GAMEPLAY ???: You're coming with us! Stop struggling! Take us up. You can have her, Ryu Hayabusa! She just a tool of the CIA! You're bought us the time we needed! Sonia: Ryu… I finally found you… Ryu: So… What does the CIA want with me? Sonia: We have a serious problem. The Fiends are trying to resurrect the Archfiend. We can't let that happen. Ryu: I see the Agency has broaden it's horizons. Sonia: Ryu, they're heading for the Hayabusa Village. They are after the Demon Statue! Your clan is in danger! Chapter 2: The Castle of the Dragon “The shadow of the Black Spider Clan reaches Hayabusa Village. They hunt for the Demon Statue, the key to resurrecting the Archfiend. Only Joe Hayabusa, his body still mending from his last battle, stands between them. Genshin, leader of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, faces his longtime rival in a fateful duel. As the Castle of the Dragon burns, the otherworldly Elizabet smiles coldly. The seal binding the Demon Statue is broken.” Joe Hayabusa: Genshin. Why am I not surprised? Genshin: How the vaunted Dragon Ninja bloodline has withered, Joe Hayabusa! Joe Hayabusa: Your embrace of the evil way has consumed you. Genshin: Evil? The ninja way knows neither good nor evil. Joe Hayabusa: Corruption of the soul is a fate that befalls the weak. Genshin: Enough talk. The ties that bind our clans are severed tonight. You will be bloodstains on my blade! Joe Hayabusa: Genshin, you fool… GAMEPLAY Notebook: Flying Swallow The Flying Swallow? That's exactly the sort of thing I need! Fast as an eagle! Sharp as a knife! Explosive power that makes your head spin! Today I begin my daily training regimen: one thousand leaps high into the air, followed by one thousand slices with my sword. One day, I will be able to combine the two: dive and slash! I will be unstoppable! Tori-no-Shin GAMEPLAY Notebook: Reverse Wind I'm incompetent. I'm a failure. My master taught me the secret technique of Reverse Wind, yet I am unworthy of his tutelage. I understand that I must first adopt a blocking stance, but then how am I to make my feet step so quickly in another direction? I always end up face-down, my legs entangled, my chest aching after a belly flop into the hard ground. There must be something else, something greater than Reverse Wind that I am destined to master. After all, I am meant for artistic pursuits - perhaps even sorcery. I must follow my destiny. Sanyodo GAMEPLAY Notebook: Ultimate Guidance I'm not good at the technique of Ultimate Guidance. I'm probably the worst in the clan. When i see Essence near me, I grab the hilt of my sword, close my eyes, and focus my Ki energy, but the Essence doesn't burge. Instead, I end up getting kicked in the face. In the thick of battle, I've never once pulled off a true Ultimate Technique. Sure, I've made it to the first level of charge. But I've never even seen the second or third levels. Master of Ultimate Guidance absorb the Essence created from their first Ultimate Technique. It's amazing how they create a wave of attack energy that repeats again and again, growing stronger every time. I, on the other hand, am only a master of getting kicked in the face. Osi-no-Jyo GAMEPLAY Notebook: Counter Attack I am incapable of performing the Counter Attack. I understand that it's hidden power, unleashed when the enemy least expect it, makes the Counter Attack one of most valuable techniques there is. Its execution, however, continues elude me. I react too quickly; I lack the patients to wait for my enemy to strike. My follow ninja say that the Counter Attack is easy: a mere flash of the blade after you see your enemy's weapon bounce back from your block. Yet, the more I concentrate on timing, the more I fall victim to the bite of my enemy's attack. Skilled ninja counter opponents as easily as they breathe in and out. They react on reflex, moving not by thought but by instinct. My master even tells the young apprentice ninja, "Begin with something easy, like the Counter Attack." I must persevere. I will not give up so easily. Inoshishi GAMEPLAY Notebook: Ultimate Technique If I were a master of the Ultimate Technique, I would easily defeat that pest, the Dragon Ninja. If only it were so easy. You see, I'm inept. I cannot perform the Ultimate Technique. I am numb to the waves of energy that surge in the wind. I don't even know where to begin. All I can do is look from afar as Master Genshin unleashes an explosive flurry of attack. What an amazing display of concentration! He pauses, even in the midst of intense combat, and focused all of his energy into his weapon. But I, I am just a coward, to frightened to let my guard down for an instant. First I must find courage. Then, its be simply a matter of kill or be killed. If my destiny lies in the pit of the Underworld, so be it. Tsunekichi GAMEPLAY Genshin: And thus the sun sets on the Dragon Ninja bloodline. Joe Hayabusa: Damn you! Genshin: The Demon Statue is ours. This Statue is the talisman of Mount Fuji. Elizabet: Now the sacred peak erupts… Genshin: The gates of the Underworld are opened. Elizabet: The Fiends are unleashed… Chapter 3: Thunderclap of Catastrophe “The graceful Alexei, one of the Four Greater Fiend appears in the skies over New York raining lighting upon the streets of the proud city.Ryu Hayabusa arrives in Manhattan in search of Elizabet, who escaped from Hayabusa Village with the Demon Statue.The Fiends have already begun transforming New York into a Fiend Realm.Ryu’s battle begins as the thunder and laughter of the Greater Fiend echo throughout the city.” Alexei: A glittering island, an exquisite city of stardust… Breathtaking. But now, my lady. Must be so tired of the view! How‘s that, my dear? Are you pleased? Excellent. I know you‘d never lie to me. GAMEPLAY The Four Greater Fiends, Part 1. Countless millenia ago, long before the existence of other powerful Fiends, four great beings rose of power. Known as the King and Queen of the Fiends, together they split the Underworld into four sections, each ruling over their own domain. One, the ruler of Flame. The next, ruler of Storms. The third, the ruler of Lighting. The last, the ruler of Blood. GAMEPLAY Chapter 4: A Captive Goddess “Alexei has transformed the Statue of Liberty into his own twisted base of operations. It is the source of the supernatural forces that twine through the city streets. As if laughing at the concept of "liberty", peals of thunder roar, harbingers of the threat facing civilization. The Statue must be reclaimed or humanity will suffer. After making his way to Liberty Island, Ryu steely gaze now falls upon the Greater Fiend Alexei.” Alexei: Behold! The true world has begun to stir from its prolonged torpor. We have endured imprisonment, a long era of silence, trapped in eternal slumber. Elizabet: Alexei… Alexei: Yet… Even the deepest slumber can be disrupted… By of single strike of lighting! GAMEPLAY Sonia: Grab on! Hurry! How is it out there? Ryu: Fiends are everywhere. Sonia: The Statue of Liberty! That's the source of all this! There's a powerful Fiend there! Be careful! GAMEPLAY The Four Greater Fiends, Part 2. Eventually, the tension between the four Fiend Rulers evolved into fierce battle. The world was plunged into chaos, as though Hell had erupted upon Earth. This infernal conflict drew the attention of one of the Archfiends known as Vazdah. Slowly, he arose from hes deep slumber to observe the commotion. Lord Vazdah′s gaze alighted upon a man, a lone human who plummeted into the deep abyss of the Archfiend′s stare. GAMEPLAY Alexei: I recognize that stink… The repugnant stench of the Dragon Lineage. The final lament of an ancient creature. That's death you smell. You humans have the life span of flies. I have experienced things your feeble minds could never comprehend… The music of the spheres, echoing through the cosmos! You may call me Alexei. One of the four Greater Fiends, and Master of Lighting! GAMEPLAY Ryu: Such is the fragility of evil. Chapter 5: The Shrine-Maiden's Battle “Genshin descends upon Hayabusa Village once again, his Black Spider Clan crushing its brave young ninja.Faced with the devastation of her village, Momiji, the Dragon Shrine-maiden, resolves to free a young boy the enemy has taken prisoner.High above the unearthly glow of Sky City Tokyo, the shrine-maiden confronts a horde of evil ninja alone.” ???: Don't you think you're a little out of you league, boy? Even the mice are ninja here. No doubt the Dragon Ninja will take this bait. GAMEPLAY Momiji: Sanji! ???: I expected the Dragon Ninja, but we've caught a shrine-maiden instead. Momiji: Give Sanji back to me. ???: You are a fool to have come alone. You recklessness will cost you. Careful. Don't underestimate her. This may not be the prey we intended to catch… But I'm always game for a good fight! GAMEPLAY Momiji: Sanji! Sanji! Sanji: Momiji? Is that you? Momiji: Sanji! You're all right! Sanji: Momiji… The village… I couldn't… Momiji: It's okay. Everyone is worried about you. Let's go home. Until the day you become a true ninja, I will always watch over you. Promise. Chapter 6: The Aqua Capital “Elizabet′s whereabouts remain unknown, but her twisted plans continue to unfold as she unleashed the fearsome power of the Demon Statue. Wherever she goes, its power awakens one of Greater Fiends from his long slumber. The roar of Greater Fiend Volf, Ruler of Storms, echoes throughout a beautiful city of canals, transforming a Gothic castle into an evil fortress.” ???: This bores me. So fragile, a lot of them. So WEAK! I cannot stand another minute of this tedium. You will find me a mighty adversary! You will bring before me an opponent worthy of I… Volf: Volf, Greater Fiend and Ruler of Storms. Accomplish this… And you shall be made ruler of this land! GAMEPLAY Chapter 7: The Lycanthropes' Castle “The canals running through this city lead to a giant castle, a once-beautiful architectural legacy now transformed into the lair of the Greater Fiend Volf. Volf's iron fist reigns over an army of werewolves. He is a Berserker, as bloodthirsty as a beast, end never-ending hunger for has led him to prepare a fitting arena for a duel to the death with world's most powerful ninja.” GAMEPLAY Inukoma's Notebook March 18th I go forth with resolve, knowing that death surely awaits me. My fate shall be no different than that of the brave souls who lies at rest beneath the plains at the foot of Mt. Fuji; countless swords plunged in the ground to serve as gravestones at this, the graveyard of the Black Spider. March 25th I fight not for justice, nor for evil. I only refuse to deviate from my destined path. April 2nd I find it hard to believe that a man as powerful as Master Genshin would allow himself to be treated as a pawn by the Fiends. While it is true that our clan is distantly related to the Fiend bloodline. I cannot help but wonder if it is proper for us to assist them like this. I am as close to an apprentice of Master Genshin as anyone in our clan, and the more I learn of him, the more he puzzles me. April 13th I do not agree with the elder Koshimaru. Koshimaru may here the "Inner Eye", but the Master Genshin that I know is not afraid of anything. He is confident in his vast power. Nothing can faze him. April 15th I found Hachijuro collapsed on the ground after suffering a grievous injury. I forcibly fed them the last of my Herb of Spiritual Life. Hope that he might survive, just as I know that he may not. Just as I know that I may soon suffer the same fate. April 16th What poor fortune. Attacked from behind by a Lesser Fiend. Thought they lack intelligence, they make up for it with their irrepressible ferocity. It appears to be instinct for them to attack humans. This is Fiend territory. I knew that something like this could happen at any time. It pains me to know that I will leave this world without even laying a finger on the Dragon Ninja. I am beginning to lose all strength in my hand. GAMEPLAY Volf: Most impressive. That a puny human like you made it this far is worthy of praise. I have prepared a venue befitting a duel to the death. Not here. Come. We will fight on the sacred battleground of the Colosseum. Behold. Observe closely this human. Do not be deceived by this delicate appearance! He is a proven warrior! Do you wish his blood spilled? Who do you wish to see destroy him? Yes! Volf, invincible Ruler of Storms. He shall be given an honorable… DEATH! GAMEPLAY Chapter 8: City of the Fallen Goddess “The tranquility restored by Ryu's efforts is shattered by the reappearance of the Archfiend of the underworld. A beautiful demon-hunter descends amidst the skyscrapers, stalking the foul creatures that now infest the city. Fighting her way through the endless hordes, she attempts to restore place and order once again.” ???: Where is my sworn enemy? Where is the Dragon Ninja? The Goddess of Liberty has deserted this city. It belongs to me now. Rachel: This is going nowhere… Ryu never would have left a Fiend behind. It's like they're swarming up out of the depths… That was that? Something's out there… GAMEPLAY ???: You have Fiend blood in your veins. Are you searching for the Dragon Ninja as well? Rachel: Maybe I am. ???: Somehow, I suspect we have different reasons for seeking them out. Rachel: It doesn't matter. You'll never find him. Now go back to the underworld where you belong. ???: A fragile little doll, trying to take on a Greater Fiend? Very well. Show me that you can do! GAMEPLAY Rachel: Night has lifted. Dawn has come. Chapter 9: The Flying Fortress Daedalus “The fanged fortress of the wolf-beast toppled, Ryu and Sonia leave his twisted arena behind, taking to the skies in search of Elizabet. Ever northward, she is carried on wings of darkness, borne through the skies by the flying fortress Daedalus. She must be stopped, but the army of Genshin, sworn enemy of the Hayabusa clan, stands between Ryu and his quarry.” Sonia: I'm bringing us in! MESSAGES WE HEAR DURING GAMEPLAY Radio: Code yellow! Code yellow! Radio: Hostiles detected in sector D1, rear cargo bay! Radio: Tactical Ninja Team, you are go for deployment. Radio: All hands, code yellow. Radio: Do not use explosives. Radio: Hull integrity must be protected! Radio: Repeat, do not use explosives. Radio: Hull integrity must be protected. Radio: Tac Ninja Team, suppress the hostiles in sector D1! Radio: Hostiles are few in number. Radio: Initiate sweep and clear. Intercept and neutralize. Radio: Hostile identified! Radio: He's a Class A ninja! Repeat, we have a Class A ninja! Radio: All hands, intercept and terminate! Radio: Central control room compromised! Radio: The control room has been attacked. Radio: Now switching all flight systems to autopilot. Radio: We've got to get our flight profile stabilized. Radio: Control switched. Radio: Aircraft is under automatic control. Radio: All systems nominal to profile. Radio: Hydraulics green. Radio: Flight profile nominal; we are on course. Radio: Explosion detected in port reactor zone. Radio: Confirmed enemy attack! Radio: Backup coolant valves activated. Radio: Core temperature still in the green. Radio: All hands, code orange! Radio: This is not a drill. Radio: I repeat, threat level increased to code orange! Radio: This is not a drill. Radio: All tac teams, you are cleared weapons free. Radio: Use of explosives authorized. Radio: Terminate the intruder with extreme prejudice! Radio: A total of two intruders detected on board. Radio: They are armed and considered extremely dangerous. Radio: It's time to take the flight to them! Radio: They want war, they get war! GAMEPLAY Yogenta's Notebook March 23rd I've heard that Master Genshin will take the lead in today's attack. My resolve is thus strengthened. It is time for the hated Dragon Ninja to pay for the humiliation he has caused us. Joe Hayabusa, you will die! March 24th Who is this Ryu Hayabusa? Joe's son? His father may have been strong enough in this day, but to think that such a stripling could be a Dragon Ninja is simply laughable! March 31st The fearsome Rasetsu and the powerful Gyuki of the Dark Sect have both been slain. If he defeated those monsters, then that young Ryu, evil as he is, must be worthy of the title of Dragon Ninja. The Dark Sect do the bidding of the Black Spider Clan, cloaked in shadow. Could it be that they aren't as fearsome as they look? No, I doubt that; they are born and bred berserkers. Did the young ninja just get lucky? April 11th Apparently, the Tactical Ninja Teams that were deployed to the Aqua Capital have all been executed. Serves them right for relying on firearms. April nd I have received word that Koshimaru has perished. I find it hard to believe that he, possessor of the “Inner Eye”, could fall so easily. Although he was a man of logic, it seems now that his talk of the Inner Eye was just a stack of unproven theories. I, Yogenta, shall show my comrades what it is to be a true ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. April 23rd I have failed you, my brethren. Goodbye. May the Black Spider Ninja Clan flourish for eternity! MESSAGES WE HEAR DURING GAMEPLAY Radio: Explosives detected… Radio: One of the hostiles has an RPG. Radio: I'm going to try to get a closer look on the cameras… Radio: Let's see… Radio: It's the woman… A blonde woman! Radio: Alert to all tac teams: she's hot! Hostile ninja approaching Secure Hold! Stop him! For the love of God, don't let them in there! Radio: Armadillo temperature rising! Radio: Damn it, we have a coolant leak! Radio: Biotech teams, get on it! Radio: Expect high temperatures and noxious gases in adjacent holds! Code red! Repeat, code red! The port side reactor has gone critical! Core temperature climbing… Get the reaction under control! It's going supercritical! Prepare for meltdown! Reactor unit purge in sixty seconds! Repeat, purge in sixty seconds! Countdown, mark! Fifty seconds. Radiation leak confirmed. Forty seconds. Thirty seconds. Purge complete. Radio: Lost engines on one side, but profile remains normal. We are still in code red. Repeat, still in code red! Secure the starboard reactor, keep the hostiles out of the Secure Hold, and protect the Armadillo! Ryu: Be careful with that. We don't want to bring her down quite yet. Sonia: Trust me. GAMEPLAY Elizabet: Someone kill that damned ninja! Genshin: Calm yourself, Elizabet. I will handle this. Genshin: Youngblood. How many times will you stand in our way? GAMEPLAY MESSAGES WE HEAR DURING GAMEPLAY Radio: Explosive decompression throughout the ship. Radio: Hydraulic pressure dropping. Radio: Flight profile has been compromised. Radio: Extinguishers, inoperative. Ryu: You made it. Sonia: Ryu! We're going down! Radio: Altitude dropping… Radio: Recovery impossible. Radio: We're going down. We're going down! Radio: Mayday! Mayday! Sonia: Head down! Ryu: Sonia. Sonia: I'm OK. Chapter 10: Submit, or Die! “Several hundred kilometers north of the snowy crash-site of the Daedalus, Greater Fiend Zedonius has awakened to threaten a once-great military state. The malevolent Ruler of Flame issues an ultimatum handed down from the Infernal Priest Dagra Dai to the people of the world: Accept the yoke of the almighty Archfiend, or die. And so Earth's baptism by fire begins. The taunts of the Greater Fiend of Flame fill Ryu's mind.” ???: Impudent apes, how your hubris has grown in the few short millennia we have been away. Have you forgotten the era when only the mercy of the Archfiend kept your lowly species alive? You ungrateful monkeys. When High Infernal Priest Dagra Dai resurrects and restores the Archfiend to power… You will learn your true place on this Earth. On behalf of His Lordship Dagra Dai, I deliver you an ultimatum: Submit… or die. Soldier: Ready to fire, sir. Captain: Fire! ???: Repent! You are in the presence of Greater Fiend! Zedonius: I am Zedonius, Ruler of Flame! GAMEPLAY Zedonius: Your path one of sound and fury… Ultimately signifying nothing. None have survived the purgatory of my flames. Not even those of the Dragon Lineage. All that remains is the memory of fire… Endlessly repeating, again and again. GAMEPLAY Izo's Notebook 2/28 I can't help but laugh at myself, writing in this stupid little notebook. 3/17 No “dear diary” for me. Look, I haven't even updated this thing. 3/ I locked eyes for a minute with Master Genshin. It takes guts just to look at the guy. I don't know what his deal is, but there's definitely more to him than meets the eye. He gets this smile, like he's been to Hell and back and sent a postcard while he was there. I hope I'm that bad-ass some day. 4/7 Man, this Daedalus sure is some piece of work. I mean, I know that the Black Spider Ninja Clan has its act together, but still, finding a heavy weapons factory to build this big-ass thing must have been tough. They say they used the profits from the previous Master's smuggling operations. I wasn't a big fan of the guy, to be honest. Never seemed like mush of a ninja to me. 4/15 I found Koshimaru's notebook. I know. I know. I'm not supposed to read it, but I did anyway. Hay, can you blame me? At least now I know what he's really thinking. I mean, he even mentions me by name, can you believe it? Who is he, my third-grade teacher?! Well screw you, Mr. I-know-everything-'cause-I've-got-the-Inner-Eye Koshimaru! Anyway, I guess I'd better give this back to him. “No, sir, I don't read it, not a single page!” Hah! Joke's on him! 4/19 It sounds like Master Genshin has some history with that big, bad Dragon Ninja and his family. Apparently, some guy named Murai killed Master Genshin's little brother. Hey, look, I'm writing in my diary! Well, what do you know! What's gotten into me, I wonder? I know, I'm gonna die soon, is that it? Ha ha, yeah right. GAMEPLAY Koshimaru's Notebook (1) March the Fifteenth The youth of today know nothing of the true ninja way. It is truly a deplorable state of affairs. As my comrades have seen fit to bestow upon me the title “Koshimaru of the Inner Eye”, I have vowed to uphold the way of the warrior and serve as a bastion of those who wish to learn the true Path of the Ninja. My insight tells me this: the youth of our clan have no true spirit. They believe themselves skilled because they can perform a few tricks. Such arrogance will be their downfall. Without spirit, there can be no dedication. I see no path for this young ones that leads to growth and maturation. March the Sixteenth I shall keep these writings in the hope that day I may leave behind a scroll of wisdom for future generations. March the Twenty-Ninth The youth are too quick to embrace the path of evil. Look at Izo: barely a man, yet he swaggers about as though he is a master of darkness. It is precisely because the youth do not know true brutality that they are able to think that the path of evil is somehow fashionable. Those who appear evil do so because they truly understand the horrors that this world has to offer. On the name of our Black Spider Clan, I pray that our youth do not believe that the way of darkness is the easier path. April the Thirteenth Inukoma, you are wrong, my friend. If you possessed an Inner Eye like I do, you too would see the truth as though it were lying in the palm of your hand. Master Genshin is human, just lake the rest of us. He has a soul, and thus, he experiences fear. You must understand that, to achieve mighty goals, it is sometimes necessary to sell one's soul. Clearly, this is what Master Genshin is doing. Yet I dread the lurid scent emanating from the female dressed in red: I fear that even Master Genshin may be vulnerable to its spell. GAMEPLAY Zedonius: For the one who first bestowed the precious gift of fire upon you pitiful apes… Was none other than I – Zedonius, Ruler of Flame. Ryu: That wasn't in my history book. Zedonius: You are ignorant in the ways of the world as an infant in its crable, ninja. Without my fire, the petty dreams of your species would never taken flight. Yet your ancestors in the Dragon Lineage tried to extinguish that flame. Do you not think that foolish? Ryu: I don't care. Zedonius: Then let the fires of hell consume the last descendant of the hated Dragon Lineage. GAMEPLAY Zedonius: This… sensation… Ryu: Righteous flames will cleanse the Earth of you kind. Zedonius: I'm burning… burning! Chapter 11: Night in the City of Water “A young ninja glides into the city of water, utterly silent amid its ever-flickering lights, cunningly evading the traps laid for her. She is a “ku-no-ichi”, a female ninja, dedicated to recovering a treasure of the Dragon Lineage from the fiends who stole it. Bathed in the moonlight, a deadly beauty races towards her final battle.” Joe Hayabusa: So the Black Spider Ninja Clan is after more than just the Demon Statue. For Ryu… For the Village… Find the Eye! GAMEPLAY Ayane: I feel like a bug in a spider's web… Looks like I found the right place. GAMEPLAY ???: Well, well, if it isn't the Tenjin girl. Ayane: You. You're the Spider Ninja Clan's witch. I thought you died a long time ago. Where is the Eye? You've got some fight in you. Is this what you're looking for? What have you done! Witch: I'll show you the power of the Dragon's Eye! GAMEPLAY Ayane: I've got to get this to Ryu… Chapter 12: Heart of Darkness “Elizabet's trail leads to an ominous realm in South America. This unholy land conceals the final component to resurrecting the Archfiend. Ryu Hayabusa penetrates its dark mangroves that teem with the heavy-armed forces of the Black Spider Ninja Clan on a path to the Lair of the Archfiend. Ryu journeys through a jungle far from civilization, a mysterious place where the secrets of the ancients dwell.” GAMEPLAY Chapter 13: The Temple of Sacrifice “A great waterfall parts before Elizabet as if in fear of the Demon Statue held high above her head in a rain of blood. Behind it lies the gaping entrance to a massive cavern. The stench of blood reeks from its sculpted interior. Upon this altar, Infernal Priest Dagra Dai will breathe life into the Demon Statue once again. Ryu Hayabusa closes in on his quarry.” GAMEPLAY Denji's Notebook March 3rd I train intensively every day while I wait to be sent to the front lines. I'm never chosen for the really important missions. They've left me out in the cold for 15 years. March 12th I've lost weight lately. I wonder if this has anything to do with my recent stomachaches? Regardless, now that I'm lighter, I can run faster, and I think I can even jump better! March 25th I've received orders for a special covert mission. Our clan's current strategy will take us all over the world. My duty is to scout out ahead, get the lay of the land at each of our destinations, and prepare for the arrival of the others. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for me. Of course, I'm not the only one assigned to such an important mission – others will join me. Still, this is a great opportunity, and I have to make the most of it. These speedy legs of mine are going to carry me around the world! April 4th We're entering Fiend territory. Fiend infestation have sprung up throughout the world, and a group of them await us where we're headed. They say that they're allies – still, they are Fiends. Plenty of those beasts will feast on anything that moves. Not that I don't understand that. In the frenzy of combat, members of the Dark Sect of our clan lose their minds too. April 9th Those damn Fiends, they're eating the dead. They suck out all the fluids, then rip off the skin and tear at the flesh. Those of us who die during our travels are reduced to bare skeletons within hours. I pray that I don't suffer the same fate. April th I've been hacking through the thick jungle for days now, and it looks like I've contracted malaria. My insides are wrenching. I'm out of supplies, and I lack the energy to go find more. I've fought off ever-increasing swarms of Fiends as I head to my final destination, the legendary pyramid of Necromantale. Just a little further to go, but I'm to tired to take another step. I think I'll rest here for a while. GAMEPLAY Elizabet: High Infernal Priest Dagra Dai! Glorious Lord of Darkness! I bring before you the Demon Statue, endowed with life and power once again! Dagra Dai: Yet all is not as it should be. Elizabet: Sire? Dagra Dai: Can you not sense it? It is the eve of the arrival of the Almighty Archfiend… And all the souls gathered in this place stand ready to be joined as one… Yet, a heretic of the filthy Dragon Lineage swaggers about, polluting our ritual with his foul stench! And you cannot smell it? Elizabet: An unpardonable lapse, sire. Dagra Dai: Fear not, Elizabet. We have accomplished that which we came here to do. Now, my Ruler of Blood… Purge this loathsome intruder from our midst! Elizabet: As you command. GAMEPLAY The Prayer of The Necromantale Worship of the Archfiends. Bless the holy Vigoor, he who hath wrought us as his progeny. Praise be to his successor, the Archfiend Vazdah, who stands above us as Lord of our order. His arms have been borne from the right arm of Vigoor, his legs have been borne from the left leg of Vigoor, his bones formed from holy Vigoor's flesh. Bless Vazdah's brain, sprung fourth from the mind of Vigoor himself. Hear the beating of the heart the echoes throughout the Underworld. We are the supreme followers of our Lord Vazdah. Under the terrible grace of the Archfiends, we shall find true happiness. To those who live, but feel not yet alive, gather yourselves in the holy Lair of the Archfiend, sculpted by the Supreme Fiend Gogohn. Pray for the return of the holy land of Vigoor, once ruled by Gogohn, who roamed the Earth. Make your way to the heights of the burning mountain in the land where the sun rises. In this shrine, final resting place of Gogohn, bring forth the sacrifice bodies of innocent. Gather them at the feet of the beautiful Queen of Blood. We return the gospel of the Archfiend here, to the Necromantale, where it belongs. Archfiend Vazdah, rise up from your deep slumber. Gogohn's princess, the shrine maiden of blood, guides us. We stand gathered here in sacred Necromantale, ready to shed the blood of innocents. Though millennia may come and go, our prayers shall never cease. GAMEPLAY Elizabet: You will find no one here. They await the arrival of the Almighty Archfiend in the land of His rebirth. Ryu: And where might that be? Elizabet: That is of no concern to you, Dragon Ninja. As it is here that you will die at my hand. For I am… Elizabet Ruler of Blood! Queen of the Greater Fiends! GAMEPLAY Elizabet: I will not die! The Greater Fiends are eternal! Genshin: So, Dragon Ninja. Would you like to know… Where the Archfiend will be reborn? A place that has bound our clans since time immemorial. More precisely… The peak of Mount Fuji! Ryu: Mount Fuji? Genshin: Indeed. The sacred peak that casts a shadow over your village is also where you shall die. Sonia: Ryu! Ryu: Sonia. You cannot follow me. Sonia: What? Wait! Ryu: My path leads through the land of the dead. Chapter 14: A Tempered Gravestone “Ryu returns to Hayabusa Village, resting in the shadow of sacred Mount Fuji. It is his final stop before heading to unholy ground, to the source of the supernatural forces threatening the world. Dragon Sword in hand, Ryu's body courses with unfathomable power. Atop the mountain from which this evil pours forth, Genshin awaits, intent on claiming the life of the last of the Dragon Lineage. The inevitable confrontation between Ryu and Genshin approaches.” Ayane: Are you going? Ryu: I am. Ayane: Your father will recover. But his condition remains grave. Ryu: I see. Ayane: Master Ryu… Please take this. Ryu: The Eye of the Dragon. Ayane: It was your father's wish that I bring it to you. Ryu: This will help. Ayane, stand back. Ayane: The True Dragon Sword! GAMEPLAY History of the Castle of the Dragon Above the Earth Dragons' paths that flow through the lands of Fuji, there lies a mountain that erupts with spirit. In the night, a faint white crown of light rests upon its peak. Lord Nobunaga, he who challenged the havens for control of the land, ordered that a stronghold be constructed at the height of the hollowed mountain. Lord Nobunaga, he who decimated the Ninja province of Iga, now sought the support of a select group of Ninja. In these times of civil war, even the most powerful feared the creatures that dwelt in the deep forests of Fuji. Lord Nobunaga knew of a superior clan, a group of warriors who had fought back the demons for generations. Know as the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, these descendants of the Dragon Lineage had long lived in these woods, slaying the evil spirits that dared to show themselves in the sacred lands of Fuji. Thus, the Castle of the Dragon was conceived: an impenetrable fortress to quell the threatening evil. The leader of the Hayabusa Clan, Shunden, shook hands with Lord Nobunaga and promised its construction. The castle was built, a strong face to stare down the evil menace. Thus did history record this event shortly before the indecent at Honno-ji that cost Lord Nobunaga his life. GAMEPLAY Hachijuro's Notebook March th Master Genshin is quite different from our previous master, rest his soul. That old man had us ninja search the world for dragon bones to heal his aging body, and then he sold all of the leftovers for a hefty sum. Of course, money is important, even to us ninja. But my heart pains for my brethren, god souls like Gen and Dai, who were sent to their deaths in Vigoor on such a fool's errand. April 12th Master Genshin is the true Overlord of our Black Spider Clan. I would gladly give me life for him – he need only say the word. Now that I think of it, that Obaba was quite the scary old hag when she was still alive. The hairs on the black of my neck used to stand up when I saw her cast her infernal sorcery. She only got away with what she did because she was in the right place at the right time. If Master Genshin had been there, she would have surely been kept in her place. April 14th Damn you, infernal beasts! These Fiends lunge at anything, devouring both friend and foe alike. Stupid creatures! I cannot believe I should be destined to die this way. I am badly injured. The pain knows no end. April 15th My consciousness grows faint. I must keep writing. Blood won't stop. Forgive me, brothers. So cold… April 19th I awoke to find myself still in the land of the living. Inukoma must have fed me a Herb of Spiritual Life. What a disgrace I am. I have been told that Inukoma perished. They say he died on the 16th. May 4th This is it, my time has come. I am happy to die under Master Genshin's command. I am only wish that I could have killed that cursed Dragon Ninja. I must die with regret. Farewell. GAMEPLAY Ryu: Muramasa. Muramasa: I sensed the stirring of the Archfiend. It's a calamity the likes of which I've never seen. But I'll never reach the top with these old legs of mine, so I've been waiting for you. I'm glad you made it. I'd expect nothing less from a Dragon Ninja. Long ago, your ancestors imprisoned the Archfiend deep within this mountain. Now, that job is up to you. Here, take this! You'll need your strength. GAMEPLAY Koshimaru's Notebook (2) April the Fourteenth I seem to have misplaced the notebook I was using to write down my thoughts. How deeply depressing. April the Sexteenth I saw Yogenta's face today. He is much to passionate for combat. He must learn that a true Ninja faces his fate with detachment and cold silence. Yogenta, if you let your bloodlust get to your head, even a skilled combatant like yourself will not last long in the blood-soaked world in which we live. Inukoma has died. He never learned that compassion is for the weak. If he had kept this Herb of Spiritual Life instead of giving it to Hachijuro, he would still be with us today. April the Eighteenth There is a female here, a blonde. I must stay wary of the females. Perseverance, patience. April the Twenty-First I have found the young Dragon Ninja's weakness. The next time I lay eyes on him, I will strike. Rest assured, it will be I who take the glory for defeating our sworn enemy. Now, Dragon Ninja, prepare yourself. My Inner Eye has shown me exactly what I must do to destroy you! April the GAMEPLAY Genshin: So, you made it. Ryu: Genshin. Genshin: It erupts. Do you understand what this means? Ryu: The Archfiend quickens. Genshin: The tantrums of the Archfiend never concerned me. All paths before me are cruel and arduous. Our time has come. You lifeblood shall spill, and YOU SHALL DIE! GAMEPLAY ???: It need not end this way, Genshin. Chapter 15: Quickening Devastation “Deep within Mount Fuji lies a hellish, tainted world, where the demented Infernal Priest Dagra Dai invokes dark ceremonies and incantations to resurrect the Archfiend. Every heartbeat of the fetal overlord rumbles like an omen of death foe the human race. Ryu enters the Underworld, there no human has ever set foot before. He does not yet realize that he is in the land of the dead, home to those who have shuffled of this mortal coil.” GAMEPLAY ???: There you are, Dragon Ninja. Ryu: You. ???: Now this is ironic. I never expected you to come to the underworld of your own free will. Ryu: Ironic? I don't care what call it. Stay out my way. ???: Such a fool. I'm not going to let a perfectly good chance for revenge slip through my fingers. The time has come… To settle score! GAMEPLAY Zedonius: I cannot die. Here in the Underworld, our power is absolute! GAMEPLAY Volf: You shall kneel before the true power of the Greater Fiends! Infernal Abyss of Annihilation! GAMEPLAY Chapter 16: The Underworld Abyss “It is said that those who walk the frozen abyss of the Underworld are doomed, forbidden to ever again see the light of the living. In pursuit of the Archfiend, Ryu counters a beautiful prisoner – or is it merely a phantasm created by the Fiends? Evil claws reach for the Sonia; she has followed Ryu here. To return to the world of the living, Ryu must break through the barrier between illusion and reality.” GAMEPLAY Alexei: The décor here never really suited my tastes… But no matter. With you by my side, we can create an exquisite new world. You shouldn't have been in such a dangerous place. Why, that gives me no choice but to bring you home with me! My Sonia, what a dear little bird you are! A beautiful canary, trapped in a cage. Sonia: Stop it. Alexei: Yes, that's it, yes! Sing for me, sing again and again! That maggot…The Dragon Ninja is here! You… will… DIE! GAMEPLAY Alexei: What a fool… Sonia: Ryu… I'm so sorry… Ryu: Sonia, stay here and don't move. Understood? Chapter 17: Poisoned Blood “To save Sonia, Ryu fought his way through a sea of blood filled with vengeful spirits, reanimated by the evil of the Underworld. Now he confronts the Queen of the Greater Fiends in a final battle to the death. Dagra Dai's evil incantations are complete; the resurrection of the Archfiend is at hand. The Dragon Ninja walks the blade separating life and death.” GAMEPLAY ???: RYU… HAYABUSA! Ryu: Genshin. Go back to hell. Genshin: YOU… DIE! GAMEPLAY Genshin: Are you there… Dragon Ninja? All grows dark… and silent… I have staked my name… I have fought with all of my being… All to forge a future for the Black Spider Ninja Clan… I have no regrets… Just as you have pursued a cause greater than yourself… So to have I… Dragon Ninja… take my cursed blade… Ryu: Genshin… ???: Absolutely useless. Elizabet: I gave you the everlasting life of a Fiend, yet you threw it away! Undone by your pathetic sentimentality! Ryu: Even in death, you could never understand him, Elizabet! GAMEPLAY Dagra Dai: Still it hungers for blood… The sacrifice is inadequate! It must have more! Dragon Ninja! Oh Almighty Archfiend, peerless and supreme… My flesh and blood become your sacrifice! Sonia: Ryu! Ryu? Ryu! Ryu… GAMEPLAY Ryu: The light of down drives away the darkness once again. NEXT DIALOGUE WILL BE SHOWN AFTER CREDITS. Ryu Hayabusa (to Kasumi): Darkness is destined to lift in the end. I still have much left to do. THE END Category:Playstation 3 Category:PS Vita Category:Xbox 360 Category:Action Category:Slasher Category:Ninjas Category:Full Scripts Category:2009